Revenge-a-Rooney
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Si tus familiares mueren por una bomba en el auto y supieras quien lo hizo ¿Buscarías venganza? A esta misma pregunta se enfrentan Liv, Maddie y Parker y con la ayuda de un criminal internacional iniciarán un viaje que los destruirá o los unirá para siempre en esta historia donde nada, NADA, es lo que parece...
1. El inicio del fin

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No es de mi propiedad la serie de televisión _Liv y Maddie_ _,_ como tampoco los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ella se derive. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Mi nombre es Parker Ernest Rooney y está es mi historia:

Yo solía ser un chavo normal de 11 años con gusto por las bromas y hacer tropelías, sobre todo a mi hermano Joey, mis padres eran el Profesor de Deportes de la Secundaria Ridgewood y la psicóloga de esa misma escuela, yo iba a clases de robótica avanzada junto a mi querido hermano y de paso visitaba a mis hermanas Liv y Maddie; nada fuera de lo común ¿Verdad? Porque así era, vivía plenamente con mis hermanas, que son gemelas, mi hermano Joey y mis padres. Iba a clases de karate, jugaba videojuegos con Joey y desafiaba a Maddie a las cosas más locas que puedan imaginar. ( _Siempre me lleve mejor con Maddie que con Liv_ ) Salía con mis amigos, sufría y disfrutaba la escuela.

Jamás pensé que algún día terminaría esa vida idílica, pero lo hizo.

Todo cambio cuando mi mamá presenció el homicidio de un hombre a manos de un asesino a sueldo apodado " _Cobra_ " y ella decidió testificar en el juicio de este malnacido, fue a partir de ahí que la vida de familia se hizo añicos...

* * *

En el juicio del asesino a sueldo "Cobra" el fiscal de distrito José Martí empezó a mostrar la evidencia de sus 46 asesinatos cometidos hasta la fecha, como a la hora del juicio fue el turno de pasar a testificar a mi mamá:

—Podría por favor decir su nombre para que conste en el registro— empezó el fiscal después de que mi mamá tomara juramento de decir la verdad —Me llamo _Karen_ Brunette Rooney— contesto ella. El fiscal se volvió y tomo una bolsa plástica de su mesa y prosiguió —Podría narrar la noche del pasado miércoles 12 de abril— mi mama se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la historia.

" _Yo iba caminando por la banqueta, venia de mi club de lectura en casa de mi amiga Berenice, mi auto estaba en el taller, así que decidí tomar un atajo por el parque Constitución, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando en eso, veo a dos figuras a la luz de la luna, discutían por alguna razón aunque no me acerqué por que no era de mi incumbencia..."_

—¡Objeción su señoría! Si la testigo admite no haberse acercado a esta discusión, en el parque entonces como puede afirmar que mi cliente el señor Bolter estuvo, siquiera, cerca de la escena del crimen— interrumpió el abogado defensor —Su señoría, el señor Rosamanta acaba de interrumpir a la testigo, pido a la corte que le dejen terminar su testimonio antes de empezar con las preguntas— respondió el fiscal. El Juez Martínez, un hombre ya entrado en años, miro a los abogados, suspiro y finalmente dijo —Lo siento señor Rosamanta pero el fiscal Martí tiene razón, interrumpió un testimonio clave, sin embargo, si la testigo no puede explicar de manera coherente como es que vio al acusado cometer el delito— hizo una pausa, se puso de pie y dijo —entonces esta Corte no tendrá otra opción que declarar como invalido el testimonio de la señora Rooney— se volvió a sentar, se volteo al estrado —Puede continuar— mi mamá se aclaró la garganta y continuo.

 _"Como dije no me acerque a esos hombres porque su discusión no era_ _de mi incumbencia, así que seguí mi camino. Cuando vi que uno de los dos saco un arma, parecía una pistola pero su cañón tenía un cilindro negro como el arma, yo me quede paralizada y entonces se oyó un sonido apagado, como una explosión, el señor que traía el arma la guardo dentro de su gabardina y se alejó. Yo corrí en dirección opuesta hasta que salí del parque, tome un Taxi y me fui a casa, de donde llame a la policía para reportar el crimen"_

 _—¿_ Le puedo decir Karen?— pregunto el fiscal y mi mamá asintió —Karen ¿Es ésta el arma que usted vio en el parque, la misma que fue usada en el homicidio?— pregunto el fiscal mostrando el arma homicida en una bolsa para evidencia —Sí, esa es el arma— el fiscal guardo la bolsa y dijo —No más preguntas—

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral cuando el abogado defensor se levanto y fue hacia el estrado.

—Señora Rooney, usted es Dra. en Psicología ¿No es así?— mi mama asintió —Si, soy Doctora en Psicología pedagógica— el abogado sonrío —¿No es posible que presenciar un evento traumático, como un asesinato, altere la memoria?—Si es posible— al oír esa respuesta el abogado inflo el pecho como pavoreal y dijo —Entonces ¿Cómo puede decir que esta 100% segura de que mi cliente cometió ese asesinato?— los pocos segundos que hubo silencio fue ensordecedor —Por el tatuaje en el lado derecho de la cara del asesino—

Ese fue un golpe mortal para la defensa, los siguientes 40 minutos pasaron con los últimos tres homicidios de los que se le acusaban.

El jurado tardo 15 minutos en declararlo culpable de todos los cargos. Nosotros celebramos ahí y en la casa pensando que habíamos ganado, ¡JA! Qué equivocados estábamos.


	2. La bomba

La noche siguiente fuimos al _Palacio del Pastrami_ , todos estábamos muy orgullosos de la valentía que había mostrado mi mamá al enfrentar a un asesino profesional y al tal parecer, mi familia no era la única que sentía orgullo, cuando llegamos recibieron a mi mamá con una ovación y aplausos ( _Solo faltaron las palmas para una bienvenida mesiánica_ ) —Es un gusto tener a los Rooney en nuestro humilde restaurante— nos dijo el dueño del restaurante con una amplia sonrisa —Por favor, pasen, aquí está su mesa— nos guiaron hasta una mesa con vista al lago. Fue una noche muy linda, nos trataron como reyes aunque esta vez no había niñas gritonas, ni se abalanzaban sobre Liv por un autógrafo o una foto; es de las últimas veces que pudimos estar en familia y de los recuerdos que más atesoró.

No mentiré a veces quisiera que todos hubieramos estado en la explosión para no haberlos extrañado, pero se me pasa pensando que a pesar de todo logramos honrar su memoria y hacer algo bueno con nuestras vidas, ahora en el aniversario de sus muertes comemos Pastrami.

Creo que me he desviado, sin querer, de mi relato de manera que hay que continuar. Como iba diciendo, esa noche en El Palacio del Pastrami es mi mis recuerdos más preciados porque fue la última celebración en la que estuvimos los seis juntos.

* * *

Todo sucedió unas semanas después del juicio. Nosotros estábamos en casa cenando tacos de carne marinada cuando el teléfono de la sala empezó a timbrar. —¡Yo contesto!— dijo Joey levantándose de la silla, regreso unos minutos después mas pálido que de costumbre —¿Qué pasa torpe, una chica de verdad te invito a salir?— le dije yo de manera sarcástica pero en lugar de responder o al menos darme una mirada de enfado solo se quedó ahí, parado, como estatua. La situación se estaba haciendo rara e incómoda con Joey parado ahí como ido, nuestros padres se preocuparon —¿Joey, qué está sucediendo?—Era el Detective Ness, dijo que que el asesino Cobra se escapó de la prisión hace menos de dos horas de la Prisión Federal Oxford, hay cuatro patrullas en camino a aquí, también van a ver que dicen los federales sobre ponernos en Protección a testigos— Ahora todos éramos estatuas, tratando de procesarlo, de repente me pareció sentir un peso abrumador oprimiendo mi pecho. Se oyó que tocaron en la puerta de enfrente, todos saltamos del susto y yo moje mis pantalones también, aunque agradezco que todos estuvieran demasiado asustados como para notarlo ( _Porque Joey y Maddie no me habrían dejado en paz por un buen tiempo_ ), resultaron ser los policías que habían mandado a vigilar la casa.

Al día siguiente llego la tía Amber, lo que resultó en algo incomodo cuando quiso entrar a la casa y fue arrestada hasta que salió mi papá y aclaró que era su hermana, lo bueno que es alguien muy alegre y no le tomó demasiada importancia, felicito a mi mamá y nos abrazo a todos, fue la mañana más divertida de la semana porque con la tía Amber no dejabas de reír con todos sus chistes, sus ocurrencias y además traía siempre un aura de felicidad que se contagiaba fácilmente.

Ah, no mentiré, me encantaría volver a esos tiempos felices; pero eso es algo que no es posible, triste pero cierto.

Y todo termino esa tarde cuando fueron al supermercado porque a mi tía se le había olvidado traerse su pomada para la urticaria, mi papá se ofreció a llevarla y mi mamá quería ir por algo de mandado, fueron escoltados por una de las patrullas frente a la casa, una vez ahí salieron hicieron las compras, todo bien, sin sobresaltos hasta que volvieron al auto; los policías verificaron que no hubiera nada debajo, adentro, en el motor, los frenos pero nunca checaron la patrulla que traía una bomba de 4 kg de Semtex, la explosión destruyó un total de 8 autos y mato a 17 personas, de mis padres y nuestra tía solo quedaron huesos calcinados...


	3. Ruleta de refrigerador

Nosotros esperábamos a que volvieran mientras jugábamos Ruleta del refrigerador, ya saben, para pasar el tiempo y además que no nos dejan jugarlo cuando están visitas, habían pasado ya mas de una hora y ninguno de los dos ( _Maddie y yo_ ) nos queríamos rendir por nuestra " _rivalidad_ ", esta vez estaba decidido a que Maddie no me ganara no importando lo que tuviera que comer para ganar. A Maddie siempre la he considerado como un hermano en cuerpo de chica, siempre he tenido una relación de competitividad con ella debido a que Joey solo juega videojuegos y no es muy difícil vencerlo pero Maddie, ella si ofrece pelea y es tan competitiva como yo.

En fin, estábamos los tres juntos en la cocina frente a unos treinta y tres recipientes con comidas asquerosas que habíamos probado los dos y casi vomitado en algunas ocasiones, los dos, aunque ella nunca lo admita; tal vez se nos salió de control cuando ella empieza a burlarse de mi de manera sarcástica —Vaya Parker me sorprende aun no hayas corrido al baño a vomitar y llorar. ¡Bam! ¿Qué?— no niego que eso me dolió en el ego —Es que estoy cansado dejarte ganar porque eres una chica— le respondí a mi hermana con una gran sonrisa de superioridad, sabiendo que si había algo con que provocarla, es diciendo que los chicos son mejores que las chicas y lo siguiente fue que Maddie me hiciera un reto para probar que estaba mal —Tu no acabas de decir eso, pequeñín—Y si lo hice, ¿Qué?— la bestia había sido liberada, me levanto del cuello de la camiseta —Si estas tan seguro entonces no te importa un reto ¿Verdad?— la mire directo a los ojos desafiante hasta el fin —Vas a ladrar todo el día o vas a morder perrito— Joey se había escondido detrás de la formaica —Muy bien Parker, ahora va en serio— Maddie me soltó —Joey, saca del congelador la **Gelatina Hollywood** — me sentí asustado cuando el torpe saco la vasija donde guardamos lo que comimos en nuestra cena del día antes de que Liv se fuera a Hollywood, se había estado fermentando y mezclando por 4 años —¿Qué sucede, te estas arrepintiendo?—No, yo jamás me retiro de un reto, pero parece que tú solo estas blofeando— dije yo intentando no parecer asustado —Muy bien, el reto es comerte una cucharada sopera de la gelatina sin vomitar y cuándo yo gane tu tendrás que hacer un video donde cantes el tema de _Linda & Heather_ en ropa interior— su reto me tomo por sorpresa y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fui un poco lejos con la carilla pero si me echaba para atrás, ni Maddie ni Joey me dejarían en paz, de por sí ver un show para chicas es suficiente para que se burlen de mi; aunque me tomo unos minutos responder, pensé en un castigo que sería tan cruel como el de ella —Acepto, pero si yo gano, tu tendrás que ir a la escuela con ropa de moda— puse mi sonrisa malvada —incluyendo tacones y maquillaje— siendo sincero, esperaba que eso hiciera retroceder a mi hermana aunque, tal vez, subestime lo lejos que puede llegar con tal de derrotar a alguien —Acepto— sellamos el trato con un apretón de manos, era hora de la verdad...

Nos armamos de valor, respiramos hondamente y nos acabamos la cucharada sopera de un solo bocado; nos quedamos observando a nuestro contrincante al otro lado de la formaica, el aplastante silencio entre nosotros mientras nos mirábamos fijamente aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Finalmente los dos vomitamos al mismo tiempo —Supongo que eso significa que esto es un empate— dije yo, a lo que Maddie asintió, pero Joey, en uno de sus pocos momentos de inteligencia nos arruino a ambos —De hecho, cuando establecimos las reglas, se dijo que en caso de que una apuesta o reto terminara en empate ambos debían hacer su penitencia— Maddie y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir, yo volteé a ver al torpe —Oh, vamos torpe, no hablaras en serio—Si Joey, podemos dejarlo pasar ya que somos hermanos— pero el torpe dijo —Voy por la cámara de video mientras que Parker se prepara para el video y Maddie va con Liv a decirle sus penitencia de la semana—

No me había sentido tan humillado desde que Reggie descubrió mi segundo nombre, ni siquiera cuando todo el dojo supo que me gustaba _Linda & Heather_, porque hicimos el video como si yo estuviera en la Manocueva en mis bóxers deportivos ( _De los pegaditos_ ) de color amarillo cantando hasta que descubro que me están grabando, no creo poder sacar la cabeza en clase por algún tiempo.

* * *

Nosotros estábamos en el cuarto de Liv y Maddie, ( _Maddie me dejo entrar con la condición de que entrara en bóxers para hacerme calzón chino si me burlaba_ ) Liv había estado dentro del ropero con ella por algo mas de media hora para salir tambaleándose en tacones de plataforma de color amarrillo, una falda corta blanca de puntos negros y una blusa amarilla pastel con un collar de Ambar, casi nos morimos de risa Joey y yo, Liv se sentía muy orgullosa de su trabajo —Soy una genio ¿Acaso no muchachos?—Pues definitivamente se ve que anda a la moda. ¡Jajajaja!— Maddie levanto la mirada tratando de fulminarme con ella —Liv ayúdame a llegar con Parker para hacerlo sufrir—No hay necesidad yo voy hacia ti _nena,_ de todas formas, bien vale un calzón chino— le dije mientras me acercaba y me ponía de espaldas a ella —Si pero yo pensaba en hacértelo de frente—¡Qué, espera no! Ma... ¡Auch!— caí de rodillas cuando ella soltó el elástico de mis bóxers —Aun así valió la pena— dije mientras yacía en posición fetal en el piso —Joey borra esa sonrisa en este instante o te haré sufrir mas que a Parker— dijo Maddie amenazante. En ese momento una voz arrogante se oyó en el marco de la puerta —Creo que ya sabemos quien tiene las riendas en esta familia— todos voltearon a la extraña figura de que estaba vestida de manera elegante a la vez que relajada: pantalones de mezclilla, camisa verde a cuadros con líneas negras desfajada y botines café —¿Quién es usted? No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Quién es y como entró?— preguntó Liv —Mi nombre es irrelevante pero pueden llamarme Señor García, en cuanto a como entre la verdad es que, me es muy fácil burlar la pobre seguridad que tienen— yo ya me había levantado y me estaba acomodando el bóxer. Liv con un poco de miedo pregunto —¿Porqué es irrelevante su nombre, viene a matarnos?— el señor García soltó una sonora carcajada —Querida, si los quisiera muertos los habría envenenado o traído un francotirador y mi nombre, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, no importa por la cantidad de alías que poseo, pero vine aquí por negocios y para darles una advertencia, ¿Qué quieren oír primero?— Joey le dijo con voz temblorosa —¿La advertencia?—¡Váyanse! Váyanse de aquí antes de que el asesino que su madre puso tras las rejas escape. El criminal que ustedes conocen como Cobra, es uno de los más escurridizos del planeta y también uno de los más vengativos— hizo una pausa esperando a que los Rooney procesarán la información —En cuanto a negocios he venido a ofrecerles un trato provechoso— Maddie se apoyó en el hombro de Joey para estar firme y preguntó —¿Qué propones?—Quiero que me ayuden a capturar a quien mato a uno de mis banqueros, es decir al que contrató a Cobra y a cambio yo les daré protección contra quien intente atacarlos ¿Trato?— nos quedamos viendo entre nosotros por un rato hasta que Joey respondió —Lo siento Señor García pero preferimos no meternos en problemas—¡Por favor no nos mate!— dijo Liv En cuanto Joey termino, lo que hizo que García riera —No los voy a matar, aceptó su respuesta, sin embargo si cambian de opinión, por favor peguen esta mariposa en ventana de enfrente— y nos dejo un sticker de mariposa monarca en la cama de Maddie.


	4. Quiero justicia

Entro un oficial, con la mirada apesadumbrada, a la sala donde estábamos viendo Star Wars V ( _yo ya me había vuelto a vestir_ ) y, no sé, creo que simplemente supimos lo que había pasado pero nadie quería admitirlo; fue como un balde de agua helada, saber que tus padres ya nunca volverán a estar contigo para reír, llorar o simplemente para compartir el día a día, aunque a veces me molestaban las reglas de mis padres, siempre los extraño.

Liv fue la primera en llorar, Joey tenía los ojos llorosos, Maddie se fue al patio, me empezaban a temblar las piernas, como si les hubieran drenado la energía y pronto, empecé a sentirme débil, mareado para después desmayarme.

Me desperté y vi que estábamos en mi cuarto, Liv agarraba mi mano y me sonreía, Maddie estaba sentada a mis pies en mi cama y Joey estaba en la computadora —¿Qué sucede?— fue todo lo que pude decir —Te desmayaste, así que te trajimos a tu cama y te hemos estado vigilando estas últimas 2 horas— tarde un momento en digerirlo —¿Qué dijeron los policías de nuestros padres, qué pasará con nosotros?— una lágrima amarga resbaló por la mejilla de Liv mientras que los ojos de Maddie centellearon con ira —Dijeron que intentarían atrapar al asesino de nuestros padres aunque no se oían muy convencidos— Maddie se aclaró la garganta —Nosotros, dicen, iremos a Hollywood con nuestra tía— yo iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando Joey exclamó desde la computadora —¡Tienen que ver esto!— y vaya sorpresa la que nos encontramos, era la página de los más buscados de la INTERPOL, pero lo interesante era quien estaba en ella, pues no era nadie más que aquel que nos había advertido sobre Cobra en esa voz tan arrogante, aquel que nos había visitado poco antes de la muerte de nuestros padres: **El Señor García**

* * *

 ** _SE BUSCA_**

 _Por fraude bancario, lavado de dinero, robo de arte, desfalco, obstrucción de la justicia, tortura, contrabando, falsificación de documentos oficiales, robo de identidad, falsificación de dinero, personificación de personal diplomático y de fuerzas del orden, terrorismo, tráfico de armas, extorsión, chantaje._

* * *

Todos nos quedamos pasmados y boquiabiertos, un criminal de talla internacional nos había visitado y por alguna razón nos ofreció ayuda.

—Muy bien, voy a pegar la mariposa en la ventana— dijo Maddie antes de salir de la habitación, todos corrimos detrás de ella pero para cuando llegamos a su cuarto ella ya había pegado la mariposa en su ventana —Maddie ¿Qué has hecho?— pregunto Joey incrédulo —Pedir ayuda, quiero justicia Joey, pero los policías no encontrarán al asesino de mamá y papá—Maddie se que piensas que esto traerá algo bueno pero la venganza nunca trae nada bueno— dijo Liv con ternura mientras la abrazaba —Liv, sé que piensas que esto es venganza, pero citando al Castigador: " _Esto no se trata de venganza, ni de saldar cuentas, no es personal, es_ _justicia_ "— sentenció con amargura Parker. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, podía sentir la rabia y el deseo de muerte incubándose en mi —No cuenten conmigo, no pienso relacionarme con un criminal, yo haré esto de la manera correcta, por la ley— dijo Joey y acto seguido sacó una maleta y empezó a guardar ropa en ella.

Nos quedamos mirando a Liv, creo que ella supo que nosotros estábamos decididos a hacer esto con o sin ella —Estoy con ustedes, pero me preocupa lo que pase con nosotros— respondió ella.

— _Cuando inicies un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas_ dijo alguna vez el sabio Confucio; eso es lo que les pasará a ustedes— dijo la misma voz arrogante —Veo que ya leyeron mi currículum, ¿Impresionados?— preguntó él —Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle antes de aceptar cualquier cosa— le contesto Liv a lo que el señor García salió de la habitación y nos hizo un gesto para qué lo siguiéramos —Esto hay qué hablarlo en la sala o en la cocina, donde se sientan más cómodos—Disculpe pero ¿Nos puede decir un nombre por el cual llamarle?— pregunto Maddie —Seguro, pueden elegir uno de mi lista de alías, el que sea—

* * *

( _En la sala_ )

—Muy bien, hace un momento dijeron que tenían algunas preguntas que hacerme antes de decidir ayudarme— todos asentimos y Liv empezó —¿Porqué quiere ayudarnos?—Por que ese asesinato que presencio su madre fue el de uno de mis asociados y...—¡Lo atrapamos y lo hacemos pagar!— interrumpió Parker, a lo que el Señor García rió entre dientes y dijo —Novatos. Si matan a Cobra le hacen un favor al verdadero culpable; asesinos a sueldo sobran en este mundo y si lo matan 3 más tomaran su lugar, en lugar de eso, hay que capturarlo, saber quien lo contrato y destruir a ese alguien, no matarlo, es más dulce derrumbar su mundo a su alrededor y dejarlo vivir en su miseria— Parker sonrió maquiavélicamente ante la idea —¡Espera un momento!— interrumpió Maddie —¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan rápidamente hasta acá?—Porque, cuando oí que había ocurrido un motín en la prision que terminó con varios reos prófugos supe que Cobra era uno de ellos, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara con ustedes y pensé que podría esperar a que él apareciera y atraparlo— no sé que me perturbó más: que nos haya usado de carnada o que no le importa admitirlo, sé que a Parker no le importaba tanto mientras tuviera su venganza pero Maddie, sé que a ella le afectó —¿Nos ibas a usar de carnada?— preguntó mi gemela incrédula —Sí, luego se supo la explosión de un auto bomba en el supermercado local, vi la mariposa y me di cuenta de 2 cosas; una, me equivoqué de carnada y dos, habían aceptado mi propuesta—


End file.
